Full Metal Alchemist and the Rebellion of Leto
by Neo Arcadia
Summary: Can Ed and Al stop a evil sun gods rebellion to destroy all alchemists.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist

And

The Rebellion of Leto

Chp1.

This story starts off as a warm summer day. The Elric brothers were enjoying a nice day of relaxation and just plain overall fun in the sun. Considering how much they had been trough with there adventures it was rare that you would see them actually relaxing. The two brothers had decided to postpone there journey for the philosopher stone for a day so that they could enjoy the festival in town celebrating the creation of the world. As this was an annual festival most of the townspeople were accustomed to this festival but they didn't care. To the people of this town it was a rare to ever see a day when you could do absolutely nothing and just have some fun. This town was due west of Central City. Even though it was far from any military outpost it had very many ties to it. The military had saved this town many a time from bandits, thieves and rouges so it was no surprise that when Edward set foot in the city looking at his state alchemist medallion that he received a more than warm welcome. Of course Alphonse on the other hand couldn't move because they had just travelled trough a lake so of course being an empty suit of armour with a soul he had rusted up. Witch is precisely why the Elric brothers had stopped off at a town so that they could get the necessary ingredients to transmute a can of lubricant. After the festival was over and Al had been fully lubricated they were ready to leave town when over heard something in a nearby ally it was then that they heard two people hidden in the darkness. One of the two dark figures began to speak "Full metal boy was here we must make sure that he has left before we can begin the operation."

"Don't worry" said the other dark figure "One of my spies has already informed me that they were on there way to the front gate of the city."

"You idiot, we are near the front gate! We agreed to hold a meeting here because none of the townspeople come here. If full metal heard any of this the whole operation could be in danger. We need him and his armour freak brother out of this town ASAP so that we can kill them without anyone knowing. The military will just think that they were killed by some sort of animal."

It was just then that the man finished his extremely long and unnecessarily loud sentence. Al's gigantic silver hand was wrapped around the man's neck.

"Now" said Alphonse in a rather evil voice. "What was that about me being an armour freak?"

Ch.2

Deep in the heart of a military base Lieutenant Cornel Roy Moustang and Major Armstrong also know as the flame and Strong Arm Alchemists were reviewing some military documents. These documents were quite special. They were reviewing documents about a certain organisation called the rebellion. They were a group that believed that the sun god Leto created the world and that all alchemists were evil incarnations and that alchemy should only be taught and used for religious purposes. Any use of alchemy used for war or any destruction that is not in the name of god is evil. Basically any alchemists that were performing alchemy for the use of Leto were good. Everyone else was evil and must be obliterated from the face of the world. Major Armstrong and the lieutenant had only seen these documents in their military careers twice. Once when they received them and twenty years from then or to be more precise now in the present. However these alchemists weren't reviewing these files to check up on their history. The reason they were reviewing these files was because their military intelligence had discovered that this organisation was going to take over the military and then use its resources to destroy any and all alchemist that did not perform alchemy for the work of god.

Ch.3

The man was completely immobilized. The last thing that he could remember was being choked and then he found himself and his partner against a wall. Their clothes were pined to the wall by small knives that Ed had transmuted from some of the brick that had fallen on the ground by the force of Al throwing the two men against the hard and cold wall. "Now" said Ed "We want some answers. Why were you trying to kill us and what is this so called operation that you don't want me and my little brother to stop?" Al was next to speak "I don't think that these two are going to tell us anything."

"Your right Al, perhaps we should knock some sense into these guys."

It was then that the two men realised that they were in a world of hurt. Before they could even think about what would happen next, Al was brining a barrel from outside of the ally. Then Edward put his hands together vertically like he was going to pray. Then he pointed his now open hands towards the barrel. Instantly in a flash of light the barrel had now became a giant catapult. Edward finished his transmutation by saying to the two men "Alchemy, got to love it." After three seconds of being on the verge of having a giant arrow struck right though both of their body's they both began beg for mercy. Ed and Al were quit pleased whey they began to confess what the operation was. They began by saying that once they had left town they could summon creatures of unimaginable power and kill both of the Elric brothers. "Ya right" responded Ed "Like a bunch of creatures could defeat us. You guys can't even transmute the brick so that you can make a doorway and escape. Then one of the men responded by saying "Were not alchemists, we were going to have someone much more deadly do it."

"Oh really and who would this deadly person be?"

"You don't want to know."

"Listen you scum bags if I don't start getting some answers then I will kill you, understand?"

"Ok, Ok you win."

"I don't know who see is."

"It's a she!"

"Yes, now will you let me finish? … Good, now we were told to follow you and if ever you were to find yourself in a deserted place we were to inform her right away. There you happy? That's all we now."

The conversation was ended with Ed saying "Thanks you've been a big help, now if you could just tell us how you were planning to call this person even though you don't even know who she is then we will be on our way."

"She told me and my associate that we should call her with this."

The one man handed Edward a medallion that looked like the one that state alchemists had. Apparently all you had to do was put blood on it and it would immediately contact you to her. So the Elric brothers now knew more or less what they were up against. The only question remained was how were they going to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Ed and Al pondered about the identity of this evil woman. As far as they were concerned they had killed all of their enemies. It was then that a nearby phone booth started to ring. They were both a bit confused by this phenomena but about 5 seconds after they went to the phone booth anyways. As the Ed picked up the phone he herd the voice of the lieutenant cornel Roy Mousang.

"Ed, Al get back to Central City as fast as you can, we believe that someone."

Ed quickly finished the lieutenant's sentence "may be after us."

"So you already know, anyways I've already bought your train tickets I will meet you at the train station in one hour."

"Now that was a weird conversation" Ed said with a bit of confusion in his voice. Ed finished by saying "I finally got though an entire conversation with the cornel without him calling me full metal."

"Does it really matter?" Al quickly said "Race you to the station Ed."

"Oh boy here we go again."


End file.
